Problem: $g(x) = 7x-1+2(h(x))$ $f(x) = 3x^{3}-2x^{2}+3x+4(h(x))$ $h(x) = -2$ $ g(h(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-3) = -2$ $h(-3) = -2$ Now we know that $h(-3) = -2$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-3))$ , which is $g(-2)$ $g(-2) = (7)(-2)-1+2(h(-2))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-2)$ $h(-2) = -2$ $h(-2) = -2$ That means $g(-2) = (7)(-2)-1+(2)(-2)$ $g(-2) = -19$